Forget You
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: All his life Kendall Knight has spent his time trying to impress James Diamond. His best friend, Logan Mitchell tells him not to waste his breath but Kendall never listened. Kendall has been stuck on James and doesn't see what is right in front of his face. Will he realize that love has been in front of him the whole time?


**Forget You**

Five year old Kendall Knight looked down at the small toy car in his hands. It was an old blue car, the paint was chipping a bit and the wheels were a little hard to move at times. Kendall's car wasn't even really new. It was a hand me down from his dad. He had brought the toy in for show and tell for his kindergarten class. He wanted to show his class his new toy. It wasn't anywhere near as cool as Dak Zevon's new toy car. Dak's car was a shiny new red sports car.

Kendall didn't even care that his class liked Dak's car better. Kendall liked his own car better. His mom told him that it was his opinion that mattered. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of him. As long as he was happy that was all that mattered.

At recess that day Kendall took his toy out to play with while Dak took his car outside as well. Kendall was in the sandbox minding his own business. He didn't care if Dak kept insulting his car. Dak was what his mom called a bully. She didn't like bullies and neither did Kendall.

"That's a cool toy."

Kendall looked up at the kid standing above him. He was tiny and a bit chubby. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was looking down at Kendall's toy car with interest.

"Thank you," Kendall said politely. The two introduced themselves to one another. Kendall learned the boy's name was James and he was in the other kindergarten class. They started playing with the car when Dak came over. He was holding his toy in his hands.

"You don't wanna play with him, his car is stupid," Dak said. James looked over at Dak and saw his car. James' eyes lit up and he moved over to Dak. Dak let James look at his car and play with a bit. The whole time Dak looked smug.

Kendall just shrugged and continued to play with his car. He didn't care about what people thought of his toys. He liked them and that was all that mattered. He made a path in the sand for his car. It was almost like a mini race track.

"I like your car better."

Kendall looked up once more. He saw a tall brunette kid standing over him. He had dark brown eyes and was giving Kendall a crooked smile. He seemed like he was nice.

"You sure you don't like Dak's better?" Kendall asked looking over at James and Dak.

"No, I have one like yours at home only mine is black," Logan said. Kendall smiled at the brunette. He held his car out to Logan.

"Wanna play with it?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, my name is Logan," the boy said sitting down. He was now holding Kendall's car.

"I am Kendall," Kendall said. "I got mine from my dad. He used to play with when he was my age," Kendall recited what his dad had told him. Logan smiled and laughed.

"Me too," Logan said smiling once more. Kendall smiled as well. He liked Logan's smile.

"Your gonna be my new friend," Kendall declared.

"Really you will be my friend?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Yep, my mom says everyone has a best friend and when you find them you just know," Kendall said smiling brightly at Logan.

"My mommy said when I made friends I could invite them over to play at my house," Logan said.

"Cool, can I come over?" Kendall asked.

"We're friends of course you can silly," Logan laughed. Kendall grinned at that.

He could tell he and Logan were gonna become good friends. They spent the rest of recess playing with Kendall's car.

-Forget You-

Three months later Kendall was sitting in the sandbox with another hand me down toy. James was playing with Dak again. He had yet another brand new toy that upstaged Kendall's toy. Kendall didn't want to care, but he did. Dak had stolen James away from him. James would've been his friend if Dak hadn't said anything.

"Hey."

Kendall turned and saw Logan heading towards him. Ever since they had played together they had become friends like Kendall had said they would be. They were so much alike. They didn't get new toys often but they had each other. Both their parents always talked about hand me downs and not much money. Neither boy understood why their parents didn't have much money. They worked and got paid like everyone else moms and dads. Kendall and Logan didn't care though, both boys like what they got from their parents. They got some pretty cool toys that other kids didn't have.

"Hey Logie look what I got," Kendall said holding up the action figure his dad had given him. It was an old Spider-man action figure his dad used to play with as a kid. Kendall had found it when he went to his grandmother's house. She said he had to ask his dad if he could have. His dad said yes and Kendall had been so happy.

"Spider-man," Logan said smiling. He then held out the toy he had gotten. It was a Batman action figure. Kendall laughed and they traded toys for a bit. Logan played with Spider-man for a bit and Kendall played with Batman.

Out of the corner of his eye Kendall watched James and Dak. He saw James looking at him and Logan a few times. Kendall looked like he was having fun. He wanted James to get jealous. He wanted him to see what he was missing out on.

Kendall wasn't paying much mind to what he was doing and Batman's arm fell off. Kendall gasped and looked at Logan and then down to the toy arm on the ground.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to," Kendall said covering his mouth. Logan just laughed and set Spider-man down.

"That ok, my dad broke him when he was little, I know how to fix it," Logan declared. He grabbed the action figure and his arm. He carefully pushed the two pieces together until it snapped into place. "See," he said giving the blonde his usual crooked smile.

"I thought you were gonna be mad that I broke your toy," Kendall said.

"No my dad said it's old, but I like it," Logan said looking at his toy.

"Oh guess what my mom told me," Kendall said remembering he good news his mother had shared with him yesterday.

"What?" Logan asked curiously.

"I am gonna become a big brother," Kendall said excitedly.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Kendall nodded his head.

"I was supposed to be a big brother once, but my mom said my baby brother had to go to heaven and that is why I didn't get to meet him," Logan said looking down at his hands. "Oh I'm sorry," Kendall said, "my grandpa went to heaven too. Maybe if I pray to him he can look after your little brother;" Kendall offered.

"You would do that?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall shocked. Kendall nodded his head again.

"And maybe you could meet my little brother or sister and help me be a good big brother," Kendall suggested.

"I promise," Logan said nodding his head.

"My dad told me because I'm gonna be a big brother he's gonna take me to see a real hockey game," Kendall said proudly. It was no secret that Kendall liked hockey. He watched it with his dad all the time and he even got Logan to watch it when he was over.

"That is so cool," Logan said smiling slightly at that.

"He also said I get to take a friend with me," Kendall said. Logan smiled bigger at that.

"You better mean me," Logan said.

"Duh," Kendall laughed.

The two then spent the rest of their recess playing heroes and talking about hockey. The two of them planned on playing peewee hockey next year. They would finally be old enough to join. Kendall had been helping Logan learn to skate so he could join as well.

Kendall didn't pay anymore attention to James or Dak. He didn't have to. Logan was his friend and James wasn't. He missed out and that wasn't Kendall's fault.

-Forget You-

Kendall, now ten, made his way into his fifth grade classroom. They were going on a field trip and they needed to pick field trip buddies. They needed a buddy because they were going to some sort of factory and their teacher wanted them to keep track of one another. Kendall thought it was stupid, but he knew who he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask James.

Over the years James had sprouted up a bit. Now at ten years old James was a still a bit chubby. He was one of the taller kids in the class. He didn't have kids vying much for his attention much anymore. They all either teased him for his looks or were nice to him because his parents had money.

Kendall walked into the room and saw James talking to Carlos Garcia. Carlos was a kid in their class who was also on Kendall's peewee hockey team. He was always getting hurt on and off the ice. His mother made him wear his hockey helmet all the time. It was a safety thing. Carlos was super friendly and made friends with everyone he talked to.

"So, will you be my field trip buddy?" Carlos asked James. Kendall's jaw dropped. He hadn't had a problem with Carlos until now. James was supposed to be his field trip buddy.

"Sure," James said smiling at the Latino.

Kendall felt a rumbling in his stomach. He hated that everyone seemed to just take James away from him. Kendall had thought this would be his year since James was finally in his class and Dak wasn't. Dak had actually moved away last year. It just wasn't fair that everyone beat him to James.

"It's not like he would've said yes to you."

Kendall looked over at his best friend, Logan. Logan was sitting on the counter by the wall. He had really grown over the years. He was still taller than Kendall by a few inches. He teased the blonde all the time that he was taller.

Logan jumped down from the counter once their teacher walked into the room. She gave Logan a look as she walked over to his desk. Logan just gave her a smile and leaned against the counter.

"You never know," Kendall said.

"Oh please, he hasn't looked your way since kindergarten," Logan scoffed.

"So," Kendall said stubbornly.

"Come on Kendall, he's a cool kid. He's got money," Logan said a bit bitterly.

"So, maybe he's not like that," Kendall said knowing what Logan was implying. Logan just rolled his eyes at Kendall's comment. Kendall didn't know why he cared about James so much. He didn't understand why he was to be friends with him so bad.

"Just be my field trip buddy already," Logan sighed giving up on the fight.

"Why?" Kendall asked leaning against the counter next to Logan.

"So I don't have to be buddies with Jenny Tinkler," Logan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Logie, you know girls don't really have cooties right?" Kendall asked.

"I know that, but Jenny is a walking accident waiting to happen," Logan said looking around the room for the accident prone blonde. He relaxed when he didn't see her. Kendall just laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, we can be field trip buddies," Kendall said. Logan sighed relieved and slumped a bit before standing straight once more.

"You are the best," Logan said giving the blonde his signature crooked smile.

"I know I'm amazing," Kendall said cockily. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

"Modest too," Logan teased.

"You know it," Kendall said grinning. The two laughed together.

-Forget You-

Kendall, now fourteen followed a hysterical Logan to the locker room to change. They had just finished heir first practice of the season and they had been shocked to see James had joined the team this year. He was starting to lose the weight a bit and was a natural on the ice. He gave Kendall a run for his money. Kendall had even been so stunned at the end that he fell.

"The look on your face was hilarious," Logan teased.

"Shut up," Kendall growled. He was embarrassed enough as it was. He was fourteen and he had been skating for years now. He shouldn't have fallen like that now.

"You nearly fell flat on your ass," Logan laughed harder at that.

"One more word and I'll punch you," Kendall threatened.

"Aw, I know you won't hit me shorty," Logan teased. Kendall's face grew red at that. He made his way over to his bag. "Aw Kenny, I was just joking around," Logan said laughing. He walked over to the short blonde.

"I don't appreciate the short jokes," Kendall said glaring at his friend.

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing you," Logan said laughing. Kendall smiled at that and shook his head. "See you can't stay mad at me, I'm your best friend," he said.

"Unfortunately," Kendall grumbled as he started to change. Logan laughed this time. He started changing as well.

"So what are you doing this weekend besides mending your broken ego?" Logan asked looking over at the blonde.

"I'm busy," Kendall said rolling his eyes. Logan knew he couldn't really go anywhere without his mother so he usually settled for staying home on the weekends. Only when Jennifer was working did the two sneak off to go to the mall or the arcade.

"I'll be over on Saturday then," Logan said.

"I'll let my mother know," Kendall said nodding his head. They both finished changing and made their way to the parking lot. There they saw a few of the guys talking to James. They were praising his skill and asking why he hadn't joined sooner.

"Move," Logan said pushing the blonde forward when he had stopped to look at James.

"Knight."

Kendall stopped walking and turned to look at the hockey players standing around James. They were Dak Zevon, Wally Dooley (who called himself Wayne Wayne), and Jett Stetson. Jett was the one who had spoken to Kendall.

"What do you want Stetson?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"Have fun falling on your ass today," Jett teased. Dak and Wally started laughing and James seemed a bit hesitant, but laughed as well.

"Yeah he did, he was trying to see what it was like to be you," Logan snapped. Jett stopped laughing and stalked up to Logan.

"What was that?" Jett asked glaring at the brunette.

"You heard me," Logan said slowly, "he wanted to see what it was like to be you. I mean you spend more time on your ass than actually playing hockey," he said. Jett raised his arm to punch Logan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kendall growled at Jett. Jett froze and Logan took a few steps back from him.

"Why not?" Jett asked looking over at Kendall.

"You touch him and you are dead Stetson," Kendall growled. Jett looked at Kendall and shook his head. He turned his attention back to Logan. Jett moved to punch him once more. He never got the chance as he hit the ground hard when something knocked into him.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped shocked. He looked around and saw the only others were Dak, Wally, and James. They all seemed shocked that Kendall had pushed Jett over like that. Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him over to his moms car which had just pulled into the parking lot. They both got in back and didn't say a word. Joanna greeted them with a smile and started driving.

"Thanks," Logan said lowly.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"For saving me from Jett," Logan said looking at his hands. Kendall knew that Logan was all talk and no muscle and that was where the blonde came in.

"No one hurts my friends," Kendall said smiling at Logan. Logan looked up at the blonde with a big smile.

"I knew I made a good choice," Logan said.

"In what?" Kendall asked confused.

"In picking my best friend," Logan said.

-Forget You-

Kendall grumbled to himself as he made his way to his locker. He was upset. He had just watched James get asked out by Dak. Dak fucking Zevon asked James out and he was pissed off. That was supposed to be him.

James, now sixteen, had hit his growth spurt. He was now the tallest in their class. He had shed the last of his baby fat, by working out. His face was flawless and he was downright sexy. He was what everyone wanted. He had people all but throwing themselves at his feet now. James didn't turn away the attention either. He loved it.

Over the years, Kendall had developed a crush on James. It made sense as to why he was always trying to befriend the brunette. Kendall hadn't told anyone about his feelings for James. The only person who knew was Logan. Logan, being the genius he was had figured it out. Kendall hadn't even told his parents that he was attracted to guys.

"What's with you?"

Kendall stuffed his backpack into his locker with more force than necessary. He turned and looked down at Logan. James wasn't the only one who had hit a growth spurt. Kendall was a few inches shorter than James and he was now finally talked than Logan, something Kendall didn't let go.

"Dak asked James out," Kendall stated.

"So," Logan said shrugging.

Over the years Logan had settled into a slightly nerdy boy with a big mouth. He spoke his mind and didn't hold back. If he didn't like something he didn't lie. He told the truth and was even harsh about it if he needed to be. The one thing that hadn't changed though, was Logan still was all talk not muscle. He couldn't back things up, but again that was what Kendall was for.

"Dak only likes James again because he lost all the weight and has abs now," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Dak's shallow and so is James," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall glared at Logan.

"I've liked him longer than Dak, it should be me taking him out not Dak," Kendall said annoyed. It was true. Dak had stopped being friends with James for awhile because he was chubby. James then lost the weight and poof Dak was there asking him out.

"Right, cause you've got so much time with your work schedule," Logan snorted.

"I know, but still," Kendall sighed.

"Besides don't you have to be out of the closet to openly date a guy?" Logan teased.

"I'm working on it," Kendall muttered his cheeks turning red. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"If you want me there when you talk to your parents I'll be there for you Ken," Logan offered.

"Thanks Logie, but this is something I gotta do on my own," Kendall said.

"Hey Dead Zone is in theaters this Friday, do you work?" Logan asked changing the subject. He knew coming out was a touchy subject for the blonde. It didn't help that Logan was so open about things. He was bi and he had told his parents already. They hadn't liked it at first but accepted it. They changed rules to fit Logan's preferences. The only person they ever let stay the night at their house was Kendall. They weren't worried about Kendall.

"No I have Friday off," Kendall said.

"We have got to go see it," Logan said quickly. Kendall grinned and nodded his head. They both started walking down the hallway together as they talked about the movie.

-Forget You-

Kendall and Logan made their way into the theater together. They took their seats in an empty row. They had two sodas and a large popcorn to share. It saved money and they were used to sharing things.

"I hear this movie is supposed to he epic," Logan said.

"Well yeah, Zombies are epic," Kendall said.

Soon the previews started at as a couple walked into the theater at last minute. They sat down two rows ahead of Kendall and Logan. Kendall recognized one of the two ahead of them. He tapped Logan and pointed. Logan looked and rolled his eyes.

"Just watch the movie," Logan hissed.

Kendall tried to watch the movie, but his thoughts were on James. He was here with Dak. Dak had always taking James away from Kendall. Dak was the reason he and James hadn't become friends. Kendall still wasn't over that. He had never forgave Dak for that and Dak didn't seem to like Kendall much either. It was probably because Kendall's family didn't have money like his family did. It was something Dak always tried to remind Kendall about.

"Oh gross, gag me," Logan said. Someone behind them shushed him. Logan covered his mouth giggling slightly. Kendall looked at Logan confused. Logan just shook his head. Kendall looked ahead and saw what Logan had seen. He saw James and Dak making out. They weren't paying any mind to the movie or the people around them.

"I don't get why people make out at the movies," Logan said leaning over to Kendall. He was a being a bit loud.

"Quiet," someone hissed from behind them.

"What's the point of coming here and paying to see a movie when you're not gonna watch it," Logan ranted.

More people hissed at Logan to be quiet. He kept at it though. He went on about it being a waste of money. Eventually a theater worker kicked them out. Kendall left with Logan because he had given the brunette a ride since Logan didn't turn sixteen for another month still.

"I can't believe you," Kendall said as they left the theater. They started down the street towards Kendall's beat up old used car.

"Oh like you haven't gotten us kicked out of some place before," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Ok that was different," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry but I find it annoying that someone would pay ten bucks a ticket and more on snacks to go to a movie and then not watch it," Logan said.

"Ok calm down," Kendall said, "Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't make out in a movie theater if you were on a date?" Kendall asked.

"No I wouldn't," Logan said stopping and looking at the blonde. Kendall stopped as well and looked at him.

"Liar," Kendall accused.

"I wouldn't," Logan insisted shaking his head. "Sure I might put my arm around them or lean against them depending on who I am with, but I will watch the movie I paid to see," he said. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"So where do you want to go now?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"To the mall we are going to see Dead Zone tonight," Logan said.

"I am not paying more money-" Kendall started.

"I will pay this time, I want to know if the girl dies or not," Logan said giving Kendall his best puppy face.

"You're going to be the death of me Logan Mitchell," Kendall sighed.

"You love me," Logan said waving his hand.

"I tolerate you there's a difference," Kendall teased.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night blondie," Logan joked. Kendall laughed as they reached his car.

-Forget You-

Kendall sighed as he pulled more dishes out of the dishwasher. He worked at the Sherwood Diner washing dishes. He didn't mind it. It helped him with gas money for his car and allowed him a bit more freedom. Sometimes it got boring though. There were days when there wasn't much to do.

Kendall walked over to the window that looked out to the restaurant. He saw James sitting in a booth all alone. Kendall took a deep breath and looked at the flowers he had bought for his mother. He'd have to go buy her some more after work.

"Come on Kendall, you can do this," He told himself. He grabbed the flowers and left the kitchen. He walked along the counter. He had a spring in his step. He knew James was single because he and Dak had had a very public break up at school.

Kendall moved around the counter as a few kids were horsing around. One of then bumped into Kendall and the flowers went flying as Kendall fell. Kendall hit the floor with a thud and the wind was pushed from his lung momentarily.

"Flowers? For me you shouldn't have."

Kendall looked up and saw Logan holding the flowers above him. Logan held a hand out to Kendall and helped him up.

"They weren't for you," Kendall made a move to snatch them back.

"You missed your chance," Logan said looking over his shoulder. Kendall looked past Logan and saw James was leaving the diner with Jett Stetson.

"Damn it," Kendall cursed. Logan laughed and shook his head. He handed Kendall his flowers.

"I came here to talk to you," Logan said.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"There's this music producer in town. He's looking for a singer and I thought of you," Logan said.

"I don't sing," Kendall shook his head.

"Oh please you do too, unless that guitar of yours is just for show," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it is," Kendall said stubbornly.

"Come on just go sing for him. I see you when you sing and your a natural," Logan said.

"Fine I'll sing if you do," Kendall said.

"Fine," Logan said sticking his hand out to Kendall. Kendall shook Logan's hand.

-Forget You-

Kendall was sitting on his bed and Logan was sitting on his desk. They were sitting in silence. Logan was glaring at Kendall.

They had gone to the audition with the Hollywood producer. They had run into James there with Carlos. The two had been friends since fifth grade. James and Carlos had auditioned and tanked it. The producer didn't like them and James had yelled and threw a fit. Logan had gone in after them and came out shaking and nearly in tears. That man was Satan. Kendall had gone in and made up the giant turd song and gotten security called on him. Logan had jumped into help his friend. It the end they had been escorted to Kendall's house by the police.

After they shared their story with Kendall's mom and sister. They even sang the giant turd song for them. The producer, Gustavo Rocque, had showed up and offered Kendall a trip to Hollywood. Kendall had turned him down though. He didn't want to go to Hollywood and be away from Logan and work with the mean producer.

"Katie's right your an idiot," Logan said shaking his head, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I don't want to go to L.A. and not see my best friend everyday," Kendall said.

"Hello that's what cell phones are for moron," Logan said digging into his pocket and pulling his cell phone out and waving it in front of the blonde's face.

"I like singing, but he's an asshole. He said he wanted to mould me into something I wasn't," Kendall said shaking his head.

"So," Logan said, "you've got talent," he said trying to stress the point across to Kendall.

"If I'm meant to be famous it'll happen, but not with that asshole," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Stupid," Logan muttered.

"Besides I've got plans for college in a few years," Kendall said.

"I suppose that's a smart plan," Logan said cracking a smile.

"It should be, you're the one who planted that idea in my head, Mr. I want to be a doctor," Kendall teased.

"Ok, so we go to college then what? What do you wanna do?" Logan asked curiously.

"I don't know yet," Kendall shrugged. "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there," he said.

-Forget You-

Kendall shivered as he made his way up to Logan's parents house. He had heard that Logan was home on Christmas break as well. Kendall stopped in front of the door and knocked.

Kendall was now nineteen and a freshman in college. He still wasn't sure what he wanted out of his life, but he would get there. He was going to a college upstate and was doing fine. He had a horrible roommate though. All he liked to do was party and get drunk. Kendall was seriously considered changing rooms next semester. Logan on the other hand knew what he wanted. He wanted to be a doctor. Being a doctor had been Logan's dream for so long. He was going to school on the East coast. He had been accepted at Columbia and was doing fine.

Kendall talked to Logan regularly. They kept in touch. Neither of them could go long without talking to the other. Kendall just liked to hear Logan's voice from time to time. Logan helped calm him down when he was freaking out over a test and Kendall helped Logan get a little bit of home when he was homesick.

"Kendall?"

Kendall grinned as he looked up at Logan who was standing in the doorway.

"God, I've missed you," Logan said hugging the blonde.

To an outsider to guys hugging would look weird, but for Kendall and Logan it wasn't. It was something they did. They were best friends after all. It was just something they had grown used to. It was one of the small ways they showed their affection for one another.

"You busy?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. "Get your stuff and come on let's go," he said. Logan nodded his head. He slipped his shoes on ad grabbed his jacket. They both walked out to Kendall's car.

"How could you miss me, it's only been a few months since we last saw each other in person," Kendall said shaking his head as he got into the drivers seat of his car.

"I know that, but talking on the phone and through skype isn't the same. I've missed your craziness," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah, well I missed your nerdiness," Kendall teased. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

They both started talking to one another about college as Kendall drove. They ended up at the Sherwood Diner. They headed inside and ordered some food and hot chocolate. It felt good to be home and talking to Logan in person again. Kendall had missed it more than he told his friend. He didn't want Logan to tease him or feel bad about leaving him. He wanted Logan to follow his dream and become a doctor. Logan talked about his classes and how much fun he was having. Kendall nodded his head and told about his experiences.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Kendall asked.

"Summer? It's only winter Ken," Logan reminded his friend.

"I know, but do you plan on coming home or staying in New York?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know yet, my roommate wants to get an apartment and stay in New York since it would be easier on him and he wants me to stay as well. He says I'm a good roommate," Logan said.

"Cause your anal about keeping your space clean?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Wow, you must've met him then," Logan said laughing.

"No, I just know you too well Logie," Kendall said. The door to the diner opened and s gust a wind came in along with a few people. Kendall and Logan looked to the door and saw James Diamond walk in with Carlos Garcia and two girls.

"Figures he'd be here," Logan said shaking his head.

"Didn't he stay in Sherwood?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, SCC," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall could tell that Logan still didn't like James. Kendall never understood why Logan didn't like James. They had never really talked to one another.

Throughout the rest of their time there, Kendall couldn't help but think about James. It was the first time in months that he had thought about the tall brunette. It was different now that they were in college. He had given up hope on James a long time ago.

-Forget You-

Kendall made his was into the Sherwood Diner. Now, he was a junior in college. He was home on spring break. He ordered his food and the owner, Kelly Wainwright came out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Kendall. He smiled as well. While he had worked he had had gotten close to Kelly. She had loved him and treated him really kindly. She walked over to him and they talked for a bit.

"Who would've thought, Kendall Knight back at the diner?"

Kendall grinned and looked past Kelly. There standing a few feet away was Logan. Kendall hadn't seen Logan in a while. They had both become very busy with college life. It didn't help that they went to separate colleges.

"Logie," Kendall said after Kelly excused herself and with a good bye hug. Logan grinned and walked over to Kendall's booth.

"How've you been?" Logan asked.

"Good," Kendall said his smile never once leaving his face.

"So figure out what you want to do yet?" Logan asked.

"Nah, but my roommate thinks I should major in music," Kendall said.

"I'd listen to him, you're an insane guitar player and you've got a great voice," Logan said.

"He says the same thing, he's pretty decent himself," Kendall said nodding his head.

"He sounds like a smart guy," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall just laughed and shook his head.

The bell above the door caught his attention. He looked to the door as someone walked in. It was James. Kendall's eyes widened. He hadn't seen James since his freshman year of college. Logan looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"I would've thought he left Sherwood and married some rich old man by now," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall didn't hear him though. He was up and moving over to the counter where James was sitting.

"James," Kendall said.

"Oh, Kendall right?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm in town for the week," Kendall said.

"That's right you went to college," James said nodding his head. Kendall knew James had started at Sherwood community college and flunked out.

"Yeah, so how have you been," Kendall asked. He heard a snicker come from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Logan who had a hand over his mouth.

"I've been good, my mom is helping me learn her business," James said.

"That's cool," Kendall said bobbing his head. He finally had his chance to ask James out and he was blowing it. He heard another snicker.

"You better get back to your nerd, he seems awfully lonely without you," James said looking over at Logan.

"Fuck off Diamond," Logan said walking over to the two. "You know I almost thought maybe you had changed but I can tell you're the same shallow asshole you were three years ago," Logan hissed.

"Logan," Kendall said his cheeks going red.

"Shallow?" James asked.

"Oh please don't even try to deny it, I mean you had a new guy on your arm every two weeks," Logan said shaking his head. He then turned to Kendall. "I really wouldn't bother with this asshole. I've been telling you that for years, if you want to talk some more though I'm staying with my parents," he said. Kendall just sat there shocked. Logan turned back to James. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go and puke. Just the sight of you make me sick," Logan said with false happiness. He then turned and walked away.

Kendall looked at where Logan had walked away. He then looked at James.

"Forget it, I don't have time for someone like you," James said shaking his head.

Kendall just jumped up and left the diner after throwing money down by his uneaten food. He ran out the door and saw no sign of Logan. He cursed to himself and ran to his car. He wanted to apologize to Logan. He hadn't meant to do that.

Kendall hadn't even realized he had walked over to James until he was right next to him. He had spent years crushing on James, he still had those feelings. He wasn't sure why he had done that though. He had gotten good at hiding everything from the brunette. Hell James didn't even know he existed.

-Forget You-

Kendall made his way into Sherwood's Diner once more. He hadn't been in the diner since he had been a junior in college. Not much had changed in the diner in the last seven years. It still looked and even smelled the same.

Kendall's life was another story though. Ever since he graduated college he had headed out to Hollywood. He had worked on becoming famous. He worked hard and made it. He had two platinum records out and his third was being made. He never forgot where he had come from though. With every award he won he thanked his family and especially Logan who helped him remember who he was. He still talked to Logan from time to time, but it wasn't the same. Logan had never really forgave him for that incident in the diner all those years ago.

Logan lived in Sherwood again and was a doctor. He worked at a hospital as an ER doctor and was saving lives all the time. Kendall was proud that Logan had gotten his dream to come true.

Kendall was at the diner to meet up with Logan for the first time in a long time. He had called him and asked him to meet him here. He was just hoping he show up. Kendall wanted to talk to the brunette face to face. This wasn't something he wanted to do over the phone.

"Kendall?"

Kendall turned and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"James?" Kendall asked.

"Hey," James said giving the blonde a seductive smile. Kendall thought back to a time when he would've welcomed that smile. He had wanted James to look at him this way for so long, but now it meant nothing. He had moved on from James. Logan had been right about him. He was shallow.

"Uh, hey James," Kendall said slowly.

"What are you doing back in little old Sherwood?" James asked placing his hand on Kendall's arm.

"Christ, not this shit again."

Kendall whipped around and saw Logan standing a few feet away from him. Logan turned and left. Kendall didn't miss the hurt look on his face.

"Forget it James, I don't have time for someone like you," Kendall said repeating James' last words to him. He then chased after Logan hoping he didn't get to his car yet. He saw Logan at his car.

"Logan wait," Kendall hollered as he ran over to him.

"What?" Logan hissed as he whipped around to look at the blonde.

"He talked to me not the other way around," Kendall said quickly. Logan didn't look convinced. "He's still as shallow as the day we met," he added.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"He's shallow," Kendall said simply. Logan smiled. "Now I want to do something I should've done over ten years ago," Kendall said as he took a step closer to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked slowly while swallowing the lump in his throat.

"This," Kendall said. He placed a hand on Logan's chin and drew the short brunette in closer. He kissed him on the lips. Logan gasped shocked. Kendall took the surprise and moved his lips a bit coaxing Logan to play. Logan placed his hand on the back of Kendall's head and deepened the kiss. They parted only when the need for air was too great.

"Wow," Logan said in awe.

"Yeah I'm amazing," Kendall said cockily. Logan threw his head back with a laugh.

"Still modest as ever," Logan said rolling his eyes with a smile. "So what are you doing back in Sherwood," he asked changing the subject.

"I'm looking for a home away form home. L.A. is a bit too fast paced for me," Kendall said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Well that, and I heard there was this really hot doctor here in Sherwood," Kendall said grinning.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Mhmm, I had to come see him because I've got this problem and I need help," Kendall explained.

"Problem?" Logan asked. Kendall grabbed the brunette and pulled him closer to him so their crotches were pressed together. Logan gasped as he felt the problem. His eyes darkened in lust and he grinned.

"I need that doctor to help me get rid of my problem," Kendall whispered huskily. Logan looked around.

"How did you get here without being seen?" Logan asked.

"I grew up here, everyone know me here, they don't need to ask for an autograph," Kendall said. Logan laughed. He led the blonde over to his car.

"Come on, I'll do a special house call for you," Logan winked. Kendall laughed and got into Logan's car. "See this is why you're nice to poor people," Logan said asfter a bit.

"Why?" Kendall asked confused.

"You never know what'll happen and someday they might make it big and when they do who are they gonna be nice to?" Logan asked.

"The ones that were there for them from the beginning," Kendall said smiling.

"It took you long enough though," Logan said glancing over at the blonde.

"I'm slow sue me," Kendall shrugged. They sat there in silence for a moment. "How long?" he asked.

"High school," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked looking at Logan shocked. He had realized the reason Logan got so mad back in college was because he had a crush on the blonde. It took Kendall some time to figure that out, but since high school? He hadn't even realized it.

"Don't think too hard," Logan said.

"You're not seeing anyone are you?" Kendall asked quickly.

"No, I tried dating, but nothing lasted," Logan admitted as he pulled up to a house not that far from his childhood house. Kendall smiled at that. "Enough talk though, I've been waiting for this for far too long," Logan said turning to the blonde and pulling him into a kiss.

Kendall grinned into the kiss. He had been waiting for this for some time too. Logan than he wanted to admit. Looking back now, it had always been Logan. James was just someone he had wished to be with. Nothing would've ever come from it. With Logan Kendall saw a future, and before that had scared him. Maybe that was why it had taken him so long to admit his feelings for the brunette. He didn't want to mess up and not have a future with Logan.

Now however, Kendall wanted that future. He was willing to risk everything. Being in love did crazy things to a person. He knew things would be hard for them with Kendall's constant traveling and Logan's job, but they'd work that out later. Right now, they had each other and that was enough.

**For those who haven't figured it out this is based off the song Forget You by Cee Lo Green. I know what you're thinking another Kogan/Kames where the end result is Kogan. It's my signature. What can I say I love Kogan, not to say I don't love Kames I just loved Kogan more. I might have to do one where Kames wins. IDK it's a thought. So I've had sitting around for awhile now. I just edited it and tweaked it and decided to post it. I hope you all liked it. I might do a follow up to this with the smut. I didn't feel like putting it in here cause they it would be long and I got lazy. Any who let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
